


Если б в Конохе был автотранспорт...

by LazyRay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ох, – Ирука улыбается и ерошит волосы Какаши, – когда я был маленьким, лет десяти, я хотел Харлей. Я всегда с ума сходил по мотоциклам, и родители обещали подарить мне на пятнадцатилетие. Конечно, они не смогли...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если б в Конохе был автотранспорт...

Какаши лежал в траве, прикрывая глаза рукой: сегодня солнце было необыкновенно ярким и слишком жарким для середины сентября. Грех позволить такому деньку пропасть даром, особенно если ты временно свободен от миссий, а у Ируки – выходной…  
Ирука, Ирука… Какаши повернул голову налево: Ирука лежал рядом, раскинув руки, зажмурившись, и улыбался. Почувствовав взгляд, его возлюбленный повернулся на бок, открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Как всегда, от этой улыбки заныло сердце. Будет ли когда-нибудь иначе? Будет ли он когда-нибудь спокоен при виде этой сияющей улыбки? Привыкнет ли он к мысли, что в его власти сделать этого человека счастливым?  
Ирука издал смешок и приподнялся на локте:  
\- Вот опять ты на меня так смотришь.  
\- Как?  
Ирука протянул свободную руку, обвел кончиками пальцев контур губ Какаши, помедлил у уголка рта:  
\- И улыбаешься.  
Ирука не ответил на вопрос, да Какаши и не нуждался в ответе, он и сам знал. Как еще он может смотреть? Отражается ли в его взгляде то безумное беспомощное состояние, в котором он пребывает уже несколько месяцев: с тех пор как Ирука отвечает на его чувства взаимностью? Какаши до сих пор не мог окончательно поверить. Особенно в такие тихие спокойные дни. Это же не может быть явью, это всего лишь. И этот взгляд, и эта улыбка, и эти губы...  
Он приоткрыл рот в поцелуе, растворяясь в чувствах, ощущениях, прикосновениях... Хорошо, что он лежит, у него так закружилась голова, что скорее всего, он не устоял бы на ногах.  
Его противники, самые умелые и опытные шиноби, самые ловкие, самые безжалостные убийцы, они и не догадывались, опуская руки в отчаянии, что великого и непобедимого Копирующего ниндзя Шарингана Хатаке Какаши может обезоружить и поставить на колени всего лишь чунин, всего лишь одним поцелуем!  
Ирука с сожалением оторвался от него, чуть задыхаясь:  
\- Как я люблю этот твой взгляд, – прошептал он.  
\- Какой? – слабым голосом проговорил великий поверженный Хатаке Шаринган, поднимая руки, обнимая ими плечи своего победителя.  
\- Как будто ты готов весь день лежать тут со мной, – улыбнулся Ирука.  
Какаши молча потянул его вниз. Всего лишь лежать весь день? Да он готов все отдать за этот поцелуй, за этот день, за возможность провести его в объятиях Ируки! Он сам напуган своими желаниями, своими чувствами, своей готовностью отдать все, сделать все для этого человека. Он только надеялся, что ему не придется однажды выбирать между Ирукой и Конохой... потому что его возлюбленный может не простить ему выбора. Потому что Какаши не сомневался что, или точнее кого, он выберет.   
Ирука охотно подчинился и снова припал к нему, целуя. Запустил руку в волосы. Прижался всем телом... и оторвался с тихим выдохом.  
\- Лучше остановиться сейчас.  
\- Нас никто не найдет, – пробормотал Какаши, снова притягивая к себе возлюбленного, чуть выгибаясь ему навстречу, чуть раздвигая ноги.  
Он тоже знал, что лучше всего, что быстрее всего сведет Ируку с ума. И он безумно любил видеть, как темнеют и загораются эти карие глаза при очередной демонстрации покорности и подчинения с его стороны.  
\- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, – прошептал он. – Ирука.  
Да уж, ни за что на свете Ирука не позволит себе так забыться на улице, где их могут найти и увидеть... если только он не будет лидировать. Какаши все равно, как именно это будет происходить между ними, главное, что это случится.  
Что этот сон все еще длится.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ирука становится таким разговорчивым после! Какаши охватывает истома, он с удовольствием лежит, прижимаясь к своему партнеру, положив голову ему на грудь, слушая биение его сердца.  
Живой. Близко.  
Ирука рассуждает о машинах, какая у кого марка, достоинства и недостатки.  
\- Какую хотел бы ты? – спросил Какаши, воспользовавшись секундной паузой.  
Он не против подобной разговорчивости своего возлюбленного, наоборот, он считает ее очаровательной. Он не много говорит сам, но он любит слушать болтовню Ируки, любит слышать его голос.  
\- Ох, – Ирука улыбается и ерошит волосы Какаши, – когда я был маленьким, лет десяти, я хотел Харлей. Я всегда с ума сходил по мотоциклам, и родители обещали подарить мне на пятнадцатилетие. Конечно, они не смогли...  
Какаши знает, что случилось с родителями Ируки. Знает, что тому все еще больно говорить об этом. Всегда больно.   
Он потерся носом о загорелую грудь.   
Отвлек.   
\- У меня есть мотоцикл, – продолжил Ирука, – но он, конечно, попроще. Я не мог позволить себе такую дорогую игрушку.  
Он фыркнул.  
\- Потом я хотел купить большую машину. Собирался найти себе жену – милую тихую девушку, лучше не куноичи, гражданскую, какой-нибудь мирной профессии, завести кучу детей... Нам нужно было бы много места.  
Какаши напрягся. Он всегда знал это, но вот так услышать... особенно после того, что они делали несколько минут назад... Он всегда знал, да, и все же это было больно. И нечестно. Но по отношению к Ируке это было еще более нечестно. Он зажмурил глаза и крепко стиснул руки на талии Ируки, словно тот мог исчезнуть в любую секунду.  
\- Ты мечтал о таком... – проговорил он ровным голосом, – а достался тебе Копирующий ниндзя Хатаке Какаши, мужчина и чокнутый джоунин вдобавок.   
Руки, перебирающие его волосы, остановились.  
\- Да, – ответил Ирука кратко, и Какаши твердо сказал себе, что в голосе его возлюбленного не прозвучало сожаление.  
Конечно же, нет. Может, Ирука и не мечтал о нем никогда, но он остался с ним даже после всех его выходок и заскоков. Какаши сглотнул и сосредоточился на биении сердца под ухом.  
\- Какаши, – очень-очень серьезно начал Ирука.  
\- Не надо.  
Ему не дали подняться руки, обвившиеся вокруг его голых плеч, притянувшие назад.  
\- О чем бы я ни мечтал когда-то, – продолжил Ирука тихо, – я никогда-никогда не пожалею, что у меня появился ты.  
Какаши открыл глаз и уставился на стебелек травы, и на краешек Ирукиной рубашки, на которой они лежали. Может быть, его сон продлится еще немного?   
\- И я сделаю все, что угодно, чтобы ты по-прежнему оставался со мной. Всегда оставался со мной. Неужели так трудно поверить в это?  
Ах, раздражение в голосе. Ирука всегда сердится, когда Какаши говорит «всякие глупости». Ирука слишком открытый и прямой, чтобы обманывать его... ведь так? На секунду Какаши охватила злость на себя: до чего он докатился, позволять кому-то так диктовать себе, позволять кому-то такую власть над собой.  
Но – это же Ирука.  
Какаши повернул голову и поцеловал грудь. Шевельнулся, сползая ниже, покрывая поцелуями грудь, живот...  
\- Черт, Какаши, – охнул его возлюбленный.   
  
  
* * *  
  
\- Что это? – с подозрением спросил Ирука.  
\- Подарок! – улыбнулся одним глазом Какаши.  
\- С чего бы? – в голосе его возлюбленного звучало подозрение, но глаза жадно заблестели.  
\- Ты хотел его.  
\- Ты – сумасшедший! – привычно заявил Ирука, подходя ближе и касаясь ладонью сиденья, руля.  
Какаши пожал плечом, соглашаясь, и бросил ключи. Ирука поймал их, не глядя. Конечно, не может отвести взгляд от подарка.  
Какаши качнулся с пяток на носки и обратно. При всем желании он не мог подарить Ируке кучу детей и спокойную мирную жизнь. Может же он попытаться исполнить хоть одну мечту своего любимого?  
Ирука вскочил в седло нового Харлея, выхватил шлем из рук Какаши и надел. Тут же снял, сердито дернул за резинку на хвостике, распустил волосы и снова надел шлем. Вставил и повернул ключ. Мотор взревел, железная махина вздрогнула и сорвалась с места, унося с собой Ируку.   
Какаши посмотрел на небо. Полдень. Еще уйма времени до вечера, когда ему пора будет уйти на миссию.  
Снова шум мотора. Даже с глушителем – слишком громко. Отчасти поэтому у Какаши не было своей машины.   
Мотоцикл остановился перед ним. Ирука сорвал шлем – и волосы взметнулись волной, заставляя сжаться сердце глупого влюбленного Хатаке Какаши. Ирука счастливо оскалился.   
\- Эй, красавица! Садись, прокачу! – с гнусавым акцентом крикнул он, сверкая зубами.  
Какаши закатил глаза, но шагнул ближе. Ирука поймал его за руку и притянул к себе.  
\- Спасибо, – прошептал он, – я так счастлив!  
Почему-то стало трудно дышать... Какаши заставил себя кивнуть, сел позади Ируки и обнял за талию. Мотоцикл снова взревел и сорвался с места.  
Он сказал, что счастлив! Возможно, это не сон? Несомненно, любой проснулся бы от такого шума. Возможно, Ирука и дальше захочет быть счастливым... и позволит Какаши приложить все усилия для этого? Возможно, позволит оставаться рядом, даже если его избранник – мужчина и отнюдь не мирной профессии?   
Какаши прижался к спине своего возлюбленного. Он очень-очень не хотел просыпаться.


End file.
